


Street Corner Santa Part 5

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 5

## Street Corner Santa Part 5

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 5 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Part 5 

Mulder tossed the cabbie some bills and took the stairs to his apartment. It was late Sunday night, and Krycek had given him the cube on the previous Friday, but it seemed like a century instead of a couple of days. He took a long shower, his heart racing as his mind came up with one bold plan after another. He would find Syndicate Central in NYC and hold all those old bastards at gunpoint, he would spray them with tear gas and handcuff them to each other and he would play show and tell. The first to tell would get uncuffed and the resistors he would shoot onsite. No one would ever convict him, because who was there to tell? The Brit could make a personal call to the Attorney General, but how would he explain the carnage of these particular men? Mulder came up with plan after plan from the gory and wild to the quietly lethal. 

As he dried off he heard Frohike's voice, "Vengeance is best served cold." He nodded to himself, cold `was' good, planned was better and relentless was best. For Christmas, the old bastards probably gave each other Cuban Cigars and five hundred dollar bottles of wine, but worse, much, much worse was the that they probably went home to whatever was home and played papa or grandpa, just as if they were kindly old guys who loved their families and had never hurt a fly in their lives. Mulder knew that the Truth would shock the world, that aliens would forever change the perception of every human being and every religion, but strangely, he had never considered the families that would be hurt in this, the others out there who were related to the Syndicate organization. How many other sisters and brothers had gone missing? Husbands, wives, cousins who believed the old guys really were State Department or FBI or CIA elders? 

He sighed deeply as he got into his favorite position on the couch, maybe that's how Krycek did what he did, he had, at one time or another, looked passed the immediacy, the families, the pain and could see the future. Krycek probably saw the future as something he would rule in or be master of, nevertheless, now that he had been screwed over by the syndicate enough times to know that they would throw him in the trash rather than let him be a big shot, maybe Krycek would be on his side, maybe Krycek would get in the foxholes with him and they `would' change the world, even if the world never knew about it or how close they had come to being pawns in a master plan to take over the earth. 

Mulder dreamed of blood splattered walls and withered bodies, he woke up shaking when he realized he was looking at a vampire and it was him. He went back to sleep and as he approached real REM sleep, he saw Krycek sitting on a bar stool in a smoky club listening to some fusion jazz played by an all girl band. In his dream, he saw Krycek look at him through the smoky haze and the girls disappeared, everything disappeared except for him and Krycek and they sat on opposite sides of the bar and toasted each other. 

Mulder woke early and felt like he would find Krycek and get on with his plan very quickly. Since he had no idea where Krycek might actually be, this idea was fanciful, nonetheless, he felt sure and strong. He had to go to the office, it was a Monday morning after all, but he was owed reams of vacation days and sick days and family days that he had never used, so he would surprise and delight everyone at the Bureau and take a long vacation. Scully would be suspicious, but he would fob her off by hinting he had met someone he wanted to pursue and she would draw back. She would bug him discreetly; he knew Scully didn't desire him particularly, but she also did not like it when other women had come on to him or when he noticed someone hot. Maybe he could get the girl at the Starbucks to answer his cell phone with a sexy, "Mulder is not available," and when Scully asked why, the girl could say he was in the shower. He would call Scully back and be impatient, after that she would back off, he was sure. 

Mulder chuckled while he shaved. He looked at himself in the mirror, had the things he learned changed him? He looked closely, he had color in his face, he was flushed, but that could be the hot water. It was important that neither Scully nor Skinner guess he was off on a quest, lest Scully insist on accompanying him or Skinner put him in another mental ward. He put on his most outrageous tie, straitened the fall of his jacket and left the apartment. He called the Gunmen on his way to the subway; they were excited and tired and told him to come over later. Mulder agreed and ran to catch his train. 

He did not immerse himself in the sport's section of the Washington Post this morning; he looked at everyone else on the train instead. Some nodded or smiled, most were into their own thing, but they all seemed so alive to him today, so real and he actually had a fervent hope that they were not involved and that they could ride the subway until they retired and ride it in peace. 

The basement was still the basement, every paranoid inch. Scully was sitting at his desk; she did this on a regular basis, to remind him that she had no desk. She always sighed as she rose and let him sit in his chair, until this morning he had refused to realize how much that irritated the crap out of him. He smiled and launched into a tale about some newly discovered farm animals that had been found bloodless in Indiana. Scully hated farm animals, since the pig pen incident, and Indiana was simply too far from an ocean with her naval history, to be a comfortable place. 

She put the kybosh on Indiana, and just as Mulder had hoped, mentioned that they were short handed at Quantico and she wanted to help them out. He pretended to be disappointed and then changed his tune a little. She looked at him askance and he stuttered out a short sentence about a paralegal he'd met on the subway. Scully replied dryly, "Well, Mulder, if you stay in town you can ask her out to lunch." 

He demurred, "We've only begun to talk." And he looked down and pursed his lips as if he were the shy social flower she always thought he was. 

"What?" She said as she gathered her briefcase and took her coat off the hook on the back of the door, "You're a big bad FBI agent; surely a call to a secretary isn't too much for you." 

"Paralegal," Mulder muttered, having got Scully exactly where he wanted her. 

She sniffed and said on her way out the door, "Call me if you need me." 

Mulder waited until he heard the elevator's ding before he raised a fist in the air and said "One for me!" 

Mulder fell to his task right away; he called up Krycek's FBI file and scoured it for clues to what was real and what was fiction. He made himself go through all their time together and looked at it from the angle of a profiler. He made a list of what he knew and what were glaring missing pieces. He decided Krycek's age was correct, about five years younger than him, like Scully and Samantha. He was a man who liked details and they were what probably kept him alive among the sharks. He wore jeans, tees and old boots, but he was always clean and armed and alert. Once the faux agent stage was over, he'd cut his hair Army PFC short and seemed to drop all his pretensions of fashion or youth. He had emerged as tough and smart and sexy. Mulder shook his head, he really must be losing it to think of Krycek as sexy, but he knew it was true if unpalatable. 

The most important fact was how and why Krycek was able to appear and disappear in Mulder's life. Mulder knew he blamed everything on Krycek and that he was following the Smoker's orders, but he knew that the Smoker would have a large stable of thugs and toughs, some of whom must also be assigned to tail him and keep him under surveillance. Mulder shrugged, it was Finding Krycek Day, not general paranoia day, the Smoker could go hang himself. 

Mulder studied the address where Krycek had lived when he was in the FBI. He had been there once, and waited for Krycek to finish making coffee one morning. It was as bland and faceless an apartment complex as the one he lived in himself. But, the coffee had been freshly ground and the kitchen and bathroom impeccably clean. He tried to remember if he had glanced in Krycek's bedroom, but he couldn't see it now even if he had. 

When he had searched for Krycek after Scully's abduction, the apartment had already been emptied and Krycek or whoever had been assigned, had even taken the trash. There wasn't so much as a mass mailing envelope left anywhere, including the garbage cans out back. Nevertheless, Krycek liked the finer things, freshly ground coffee, he had not ordered burgers when they were working, but he ordered whatever was the specialty of the place, diner or greasy spoon. He was as tall as Mulder was, although he was broader in the shoulders and torso, he was not fat as much as solid. Mulder stared at Krycek's finger prints from his FBI file. He had no idea if they were the real thing or had been altered by the Smoker's power or someone else's entirely. Mulder was getting tired of the dead ends he was finding. Going with his gut, he called Krycek's old FBI cell phone number. The phone had not been returned, or his badge or his gun. It rang four times and when he answered, Krycek said, "What took you so long?" 

END Part 5 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 5**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 5**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **9k**  |  **01/03/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
